


Part of your life

by blackseabl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackseabl/pseuds/blackseabl
Summary: 本文基于MCU电影，但修改了很多设定，可视为在MCU基础上的AU。





	1. Chapter 1

Tony•Stark第一次见到Stephen•Strange是在哥伦比亚大学。那时Stark Industry的医疗部门正处于重启阶段。这个由他父亲Howard•Stark开办的产业并不只是单纯如其他富豪那样用做慈善以达到政治周旋的手段或自我感觉或信仰的满足，而是为了解决医疗难题而切实运转着。自从Howard死后就长期处于停滞状态，在Tony将军火部门重新扶上正轨后，是他下一个打算重振起来的部门。  
为此，他在哥伦比亚大学发布了一个SI医学研究组计划，加入计划的在校生可以得到来自SI的特别奖学金补助，旨在为SI医疗部门招募全美乃至全世界最顶尖的医学人才。要知道虽然他毕业自MIT，但全美最好的医学科还是在哥伦比亚大学。  
那天是SI医学研究组第一期成员毕业的日子，Tony亲自到哥伦比亚大学医学系进行了一次交流分享会，与会的大多是医学研究组的成员学生及老师，当然，也有非常多慕Tony•Stark名而来的其他学生。  
Tony是在演讲的中途休息时在男厕门口碰到Stephen的。Tony的记性非常好，只是通常不会用来记他认为不重要的事情，除开研发内容以外的大部分事情都不在此之列，而一些长相特别合他口味的人会在这个队列里短暂停留一会儿。所以他会记得Stephen，小部分归功于他是这期SI医学研究组里成绩最优秀的学生，同时也是拒绝进入SI的唯一一个学生；大部分还是归功于他那双因虹膜异色症，在一片灰绿中带着一圈金色光晕的眼睛，如极地的绿光般难得一见。  
所以Tony在和他擦肩而过前，偏过头问，“你就是那个拒绝了进入SI的学生吧，emm，我想想，Steve，还是Stephen来着？”  
穿着不怎么合身的大毛衣，本来微微低着头，似乎并不乐意撞见Tony的Stephen迅速抬起头看向Tony，“是Stephen•Strange，Stark先生。”  
“你22岁就从哥伦比亚医学系博士毕业，相当优秀的表现。” Tony还大致记得他的资料，医学系的学科时间很长，普通人这个时候才刚本科毕业。  
“因为有些客观事实促使我尽可能地将提前完成学业。”Stephen一句话的时间眼睛朝两边瞥了很多下，是紧张下强做镇定的表现。  
“什么？”Tony追问。  
“贫穷。”  
Tony挑了下眉，并非出自同情心的原因跳过了先前的话题，他更好奇眼前的优等生决绝加入SI的原因，虽然他根本并不认为一个学生的加入与否会改变一个事业部的命运。  
“为什么拒绝？”  
“当我决定成为一名医生时，我向希波克拉底宣誓，我只救人。但SI的资金来源都是杀人的买卖。” 说这话的时候Stephen倒是并不退缩地看向了Tony的眼睛。  
Tony感到无聊和可惜，总有许多人因为他军火商的身份忽视了他的其他贡献，他早就见怪不怪了，只是面前这个即将毕业的优秀学生也这么认为，让他感叹读书不能读到不知变通。  
“OK，那祝你在医生的道路上能救更多的人。”Tony拍了下Stephen的肩，走回会场，所以没看到Stephen从包里掏出一张纸，擦了擦被他拍过的地方。

他们第二次见面是十余年以后。  
当时SI正在开发一种设备，能辅助那些，因神经受损导致无法完成像拿个勺子吃饭这样简单操作的人，做到生活没有障碍。研究在植入神经元的阶段陷入了僵局，久久没能有所推进。Tony在完成新型追踪导弹的研发之后就将大部分精力都投入到了这个项目，也就是在这个时候，他看到了Stephen•Strange关于神经外科手术的论文。  
太美了——是Tony看完论文后的直观评价，论文作者用词精准、优雅，读起来宛如一篇叙事长诗般顺畅，前提是你也得有神经学科至少博士的学位，但这当然难不倒Tony。但直到他决定让Pepper邀请这名医生来他这周末的慈善晚宴，Jarvis调出医生资料的时候，他看到那双眼睛的时候才想起来，哇哦，这不是那个在厕所门口拒绝加入SI的正义感爆棚的学生么。  
所以Stark在迅速应付掉慈善晚宴的例行讲话后，Pepper告知他医生尚未出现在晚宴，他也没感到意外，只是觉得如果还揪着很多年前的那次对话不放的话，那这名医生也没有合作的必要。Tony毫不犹豫地将应酬丢给了Stan和Pepper，晃着酒杯寻找今晚过夜的对象，正感叹今晚的姑娘们乏善可陈品味欠佳，一个深灰色西装的身影抓住了他的视线。老实讲，如果不是那双特别的眼睛，他绝对不可能会认出眼前身着高定西装，在名流圈中游刃有余的青年，是当年那个缩在厚大毛衣里，用他认为过于迂腐的观点质疑自己的年轻学生。  
当年会在Tony•Stark面前略显畏缩的学生，用修长的手指，标准的手法端着酒杯，社交微笑近乎完美；而他不再青涩的脸上也留下了岁月匆忙跑过的痕迹——看来医生的工作虽然劳苦，却也给他带来了丰厚的收入和人脉。  
如此判断和揣摩着的Tony走到了Stephen面前，原先和Stephen聊天的人们在看到来人是谁后纷纷上前打招呼，又在感到Tony极其明确的目的性后识趣地让到一旁。  
“Strange医生？”  
“Stark先生。”男人看到来人，眉头微皱。  
可能他还和那个时候一样不太喜欢我，Tony心下如此想着的同时也直接说了出来，“如果不喜欢应酬场合或者某些人可以不必来的。”  
“我并非不喜欢你，Stark先生”，Stephen很清楚Tony在指代些什么并给予了正面回应，“我只是没想到你还会记得我，毕竟当时你也没能记得我的名字。”  
“我现在也不记得你叫什么，相比你的名，还是你有点奇怪的姓氏比较好记。”Tony打趣对方的名字，换来Stephen一个比先前真实多了的笑容。  
对了，这才是Tony期望得到的回应。

“我还以为你不会出现了。”  
“急诊室突然来了个脊柱神经被子弹击中的病人，再加上，慈善晚会的演讲总是冗长又最无趣的部分。”Stephen抬起酒杯。  
“是了，我也讨厌这个环节，所以我很快就把它结束了。”Tony喝了口杯子里的威士忌。  
他们开始一边交换着社交辞令，一边探讨起了SI医疗部的近期可对外公布甚至一些不可对外公布的进展，以及Stephen近期发表的几篇关于神经修复的论文。  
“你在论文里提到的新神经疗法令人深刻。”  
“那不过是个开始，我还有更多的想法，只是太快公布出来我担心那帮老学究们的屁股会从凳子上飞起来，就像飙车到120码却不系安全带，我得自己做那根安全带。倒是SI医疗部门计划开发的外科手术纳米刀的技术，我相信普及之后能很大程度上提高脑部手术的成功率。”  
“那个技术在我看来只是几年前的作品得到了量产化罢了。”  
Stephen听罢笑了，拿起酒杯轻轻抿了一口，“你的自负快要把这个大厅撑破了，Stark先生。”  
“加上你的，它就真的要撑破了。”Tony忽然觉得那双薄薄的嘴唇好像有魔力，也可能是因为Stephen是少有那种思维敏捷到能跟上他的节奏，又机智到能把本该枯燥的学术讨论变得像去游乐园一样有趣的人，不管医生说什么他都很乐意听下去。  
“那为什么我们不找个更合适的地方继续？”Tony直勾勾地看向Stephen，他可以打包票——至少一半的包票——他的邀约主要是想要和Stephen更多地聊神经学上的问题，Stephen先前提到的正在进行的断裂脊椎融合的研究，能刺激中枢神经再生，与SI目前陷入停滞状态的研究项目不谋而合。如果能得到Stephen的协助， 一定会有突破性的进展。  
Stephen迎上Tony直白的目光，打趣地看着他，Stark花花公子的名头和他军火商的名头一样响亮。“这话听起来好像更适合用来一夜情的对象身上。”  
Tony眯起眼睛，“那我说的再直白点，我想邀请你作为SI的特殊医学顾问。”  
Stephen犹豫了，傻子才会拒绝和SI的合作，他也不再是十年前的愣头青年了，合作开发的经历绝对可以让他在神经学协会更快地占有上层的一席之地。但Tony•Stark过往在公众面前表现出来的行事风格绝不是他认可的那一种。  
Tony看出他的犹豫，继续追击道，“合作期间视进展顺利程度，可以开放从中到高的SI医疗部门数据和实验权限。不要告诉我你还像十年前一样纠结SI的资金是来自死亡生意，Come on，我们携手能拯救上千万人的生命。”  
Stephen此刻已经有了决定，“那么，我们现在从这里溜出去，到你的实验室？”


	2. Chapter 2

以那个晚上为起点，SI多了一位特殊医学顾问，而Stephen的行程表上多了一项每日事务。鉴于Stephen日常工作繁忙，他们大多数时候在晚上，也基本上都在Tony的实验室里见面。按理说，如何让两个同样自负的聪明混蛋在同一项事务上工作，而不把实验室给吵炸会是个难题。但Stephen在两次合作后就发现Tony并不像外界塑造的那样，高傲不可一世，从不接受任何反对意见。相反，Tony对新事物有着出乎寻常的好奇和吸收力，Stephen发现如果哪天晚上他提出了一个新的想法或理论是Tony之前未曾了解过的，他会先持正面的保留意见。等到第二天晚上他们再讨论到这个议题的时候，Tony仿佛已经变成了这个问题的专家，能够和Stephen进行分庭抗礼的争辩。

“你白天是完全不用工作的么？军火生意，公司的管理？”Stephen终于忍不住问。  
“生意上的事有Uncle Stan，合作伙伴和谈判的事他轻车熟路了，至于公司的管理，决策级别以下的Pepper会处理掉，只有决策层面的会到我这里。”Tony喝了口咖啡，已经冷掉的咖啡口感让他不自觉地把脸都快皱到一起。  
“我也希望有这样的助理。”Stephen说着话绕道咖啡机旁边，接了两杯，把其中一杯从桌子这头往Tony那边推了过去。  
“没了Pepper我可能活不过一个星期。”Tony接住滑过来的咖啡，喝下第一口的时候露出得救了的表情。速溶咖啡并不怎么好喝，但医生注意到了他不喜欢从别人手里接东西的细节，这让咖啡变得美味，“但如果你来做助理我觉得我能活更久一些，毕竟你还能兼职我的私人医生。”

“虽然我知道你付得起，但是没门，Stark。”Stephen翻了个白眼。“所以说你最近是没有别的事可忙，精力都用在这个项目上了？”  
“嗯哼”，Tony在投影仪上移调了先前他们讨论中否决掉的元件，“这个项目就是我现在最主要或者说唯一的工作，所以除了和你一起工作以外的时间，我不是在恶补资料，就是在和SI成员讨论方案。”Tony朝Stephen眨了眨眼，“你的论文我都看过了，令人印象深刻。”

Stephen偏头淡淡笑了笑，将精力重新放回到眼前的问题上。有Tony这样一个拥有绝伦智慧，同时还付出超乎寻常刻苦努力的人在身边，他为能和这样才华横溢的天才共事感到兴奋，同时也感到了被天才追在一步之后的紧迫感，哪怕他才是这方面的专家。而同时，Tony惊为天人得才华洋溢，又令人发指得玩世不恭，多种特质糅杂在一个人身上，使得Stephen越来越没法控制自己不在空闲的时候多看这个男人两眼，同时告诫自己——你只不过是被他的才华迷住了而已。

数个夜晚就这么过去。Tony发现Stephen和他有许多共同之处。比如他们都喜欢在工作的时候听音乐，Stephen涉猎极广又过目不忘，Tony喜欢以挑战他的记忆力作为他们工作时的偷闲小游戏。

“这首怎么样？”系统切歌的时候Tony问。  
“AC/DC的《House of Jazz》，2000年2月的专辑。看在上帝的份上，你的歌单就不能从摇滚里跳出来么？”  
“比如说？”  
“Jarvis，请播放VI.Waltz 2 From Jazz Suite No.2。”  
“嘿你不能随便命令我的管家。”  
“Yes，Sir。”  
“喂，Jarvis！”  
“多听听交响乐有助于你的大脑获得更清晰的思路，Stark，你可以先从比较通俗的华尔兹开始欣赏。”  
“那我的大脑可能就要宕机了。”Tony头往下垂，舌头伸出来，做了个吊死的表情，惹得Stephen都忍不住大声笑起来。

Tony能感觉到他们的关系在潜移默化中逐渐朝着自己并未完全预料到的方向转变，他很难，或者说不怎么情愿将其归类为友情。他和Rhodes是好哥们，就是可以一起疯然后把后背交给他也完全不用担心的那种好哥们。但Stephen不太一样，Tony从来不习惯有人能跟得上他的思维节奏，甚至跑得更前——他得承认在医学领域，Stephen才是专家；同时又能以一种绝对称得起优雅二字的方式避免引起他的不适。和Stephen在或轰天震地，或幽静深邃的音乐中一起共事的感觉，简直比和12个封面女郎上床更愉悦身心。

等等，为什么我会拿跟12个封面女郎上床这件事做类比。

“Stark，你在走神。”  
“噢，我只是在想如果这次不成功的话还有哪些备用方案。”Tony单手托起自己的脸作为掩饰，天呐，在实验的关键时刻，他的思维却从和封面女郎上床跳到和医生上床了。  
“真的么？”Stephen挑起一边眉毛，“这个方案是我们工作到现在把握最大的方案了，别告诉我你没有信心。”  
“我们马上就会看到结果。”Tony暂时甩开不切实际的想法，把注意力重新集中在实验上。

只见模拟神经元植入到实验义体上，屏幕上的融合度数值在不断上升和些微下降中起伏，最终停在了一个令人惊喜的数值。  
“61%，恭喜您，恭喜Strange医生。”

“Yes！”Tony握紧拳头在空中挥了两圈，接着还原地蹦了一下，Stephen像看幼儿园里打架赢了，满脸都是泥的小朋友一样看着Tony，但嘴角的笑意也在越来越扩大。  
“我们应该喝一杯，庆祝一下。”Tony摩擦着双手这么说，而Stephen显然没有任何理由拒绝。

当他们喝掉一瓶红酒和一瓶威士忌的时候，他们俩已经把腿从Tony的Malibu豪宅的阳台栏杆缝里伸出去，一手撑着后背，另一只手挂在栏杆上，看着海岸边稀稀拉拉的灯光闪烁。夜晚的浓重黑色在变得稀薄，正对着的方向的极远处，已有些微云朵染上了阳光的暖红色。Tony扭过头去看着Stephen，他的眼珠随着光线在由深色的灰变成浅色如斑驳墙面的灰，并逐步染上薄绿，他在想，当阳光洒在他眼里的时候，会是一片碧绿汪洋中闪耀的金色光环。

察觉到Tony直白到近乎贪婪视线的Stephen也扭过头来看着Tony，“你在看什么。”  
“你的眼睛。”

Tony的回答让Stephen的双眼微张，不确信是否冒犯到对方的他却并没有停下的打算，“很多年前我在那么多学生的档案里记住你，就是因为你的眼睛。我看到你照片的时候就在想，有这么一双眼睛的人应该是个聪明人。”  
“但这个人拒绝加入SI。”Stephen举起酒杯，向Tony致意，似乎是并不后悔当年的决定。  
“你得知道我并不会在意一个学生是否要加入SI，因为聪明人多得是，反正也不会有人能比我更聪明。”Tony举起酒杯碰了下Stephen酒杯的边缘，然后一饮而尽。“但我庆幸我没漏看你的论文。”  
“谁刚才说不会在意不如自己聪明的人来着了？”Stephen故意左右晃了两下头，做出一副在找人的样子。

“你不一样。”Tony倾身靠得更近了一些，如果是寻常，Stephen已经会认为自己的个人空间遭受到了侵犯，但他现在并不排斥这样的侵入，甚至，还觉得不够。他只是不太确信，Tony话中的意思是否和他倾向于理解的意思是否一致。  
接下来是短短数秒却好像长达时间尽头的沉默和对视，Stephen发现Tony的眼睛里像是有许多融化的枫糖，一簇一簇浓密而卷长的眼睫毛更是该死的迷人，而Tony也发觉Stephen平静湖面般的双眼仿佛有个漩涡，将自己越拉越深。

没有预告没有询问，仿佛这本该发生一样，Stephen松开了酒杯，Tony放弃了对体重的支撑，Stephen捧起了Tony的脸，而Tony的手勾住了Stephen的后颈，他们不断靠近，迫不及待地将嘴唇贴到一起。嘴里残留的酒精味，进一步催化了这个吻，吻很快变得温热而潮湿，Stephen不像Tony那样是阅历丰富的情场老手，却有着无比的真诚和投入，他动情地吮吸着Tony的嘴唇，而Tony也不甘示弱地勾住他的舌头，像是从来没品尝过接吻的甜蜜般不知满足。  
当他们最终分开的时候，太阳正在从海岸线的边缘升起，温暖的橘色光芒投射在两人的侧脸，

Tony满意地看到那双满是自己的绿色眼睛逐渐被染上金色的辉光。  
“更正下，你的眼睛不止令人印象深刻，我喜欢它们。”

两个裤裆里的棒子硬得发烫的成年男性，实在不能要求他们有多少自制力。他们开始疯狂地做爱，迫不及待地在交换角度接吻的同时将对方碍事的衣物扒掉。摸到Stephen小腹结实的肌肉，Tony甚至忍不住吹了声口哨，接着就被对方一把握住了性器揉搓起来。他们从阳台滚到卧室的床上，又滚到了客厅的餐桌上，相互争夺着主动权，把性爱变成了一场势均力敌的角力。Tony在医生的嘴里交了第一发，接着挺送着腰让医生倾数射出来扳回一城。他们像20岁出头精力充沛的少年，赤裸着躺在地上时轻时重地吻着对方，手指从彼此沾着一层薄汗的肌体滑过，缓过一阵后又再次硬了起来，投入到新一轮的追逐中。等两人趟在Tony地下实验室的工作台上时，都觉得自己已经射不出来任何东西了。

这是一场彻头彻尾的意外，而Tony喜欢这样的意外。他们的交往并没有像Tony过去那些一夜情的封面女郎那样在他们睡了之后终止，他们还像过去那些夜晚那样在一起工作。自从获得突破性进展之后，神经植入设备的研发进程开始突飞猛进，Tony也非常享受在工作之后和Stephen在家里的任何地方做爱做到他们满足为止。  
天呐，你能想象几分钟前还在跟你争锋相对讨论神经学的那张嘴，接下来就半蹲着含着你的性器，而那双漂亮的眼睛还从下向上直勾勾盯着你的反差和刺激么？性感的大脑和性感的身体集于一身，Tony觉得这可能是他遇到过最好的对象了。

很快他们的接触开始不仅限于Tony的地下实验室，Tony开始驱车去Stephen的医院楼下接他下班，橘色的R8被Stephen嫌弃太过显眼。但接下来Stephen在神经学协会获得高级成员席位时他给自己买了辆蓝色的兰博基尼，被Tony吐槽了一个晚上——他本来打算送Stephen一辆作为贺礼，但每当表露出这样的想法时就被Stephen拒绝了。Stephen将他们的关系视为两个对等的男人间的关系，Tony感到新鲜又不能更加认可。所以他也收起了过去对大胸美妞的那一套奢侈品礼物攻势，渐渐知道，两张维也纳的机票和一场交响音乐会，或是神经学的高峰会议，对Stephen来说更具吸引力。

他们在高档餐厅共进晚餐，也在Tony的地下实验室里你一块我一块地吃着外卖Pizza，偶尔医生会做做意面、牛排，像捏着手术刀一样分切食材也力求精准带来的结果就是简单的料理也会变得很费时间，Tony总在旁边喊着我饿了，然后就从身后抱住正在切菜的医生，医生无奈地笑着说不知道你是哪里比较饿。

或许是出于自负，亦或是对未来的不确定性，尽管他们享受在一起的时光，但谁也没有对这段关系下一个确切的定位。他们既不是单纯的炮友，却也不是恋人。他们不知餍足地向对方抛洒和索取着智慧和魅力，沉溺于交换思想和精液的快感。但如同辛德瑞拉的魔法有失效的时候，他们人格中相互吸引的部分再过夺目，也掩盖不了他们其他许多观念上的冲突。

Tony依然出席各式Party并与各色美女欢度春宵，第二天登上花边新闻头条的Tony•Stark又和某某名模彻夜不归的消息让Stephen越来越难以忍受，而Stephen出于医生本职的天性让他对Stark工业赖以为生的军火买卖始终无法认同。当SI医疗部的神经元植入辅助设备面世后，Tony很快将全部精力转移到了新式反击导弹的研发中，他们的见面越来越少，争执却越来越多，他们难过地意识到，这段蜜月期似乎是要结束了。

成年人的世界没有因为某个人的缺席就脱轨的剧本，暂时将这段关系冷下来的决定也下得不约而同。Tony投身到Jereco的研发，Stephen也被每天不停歇的工作和神经元修复的研究以及各种协会的会议、采访挤占了所有时间。只是Tony在独自一人工作的夜晚里，无比地怀念医生和他有一搭没一搭聊天的情景，怀念医生慢条斯理地给他做的沙拉，尽管他是那么讨厌吃蔬菜。当你体会过更好的，就会变得对糟糕的现状更加难以忍受。

Tony知道自己很混账，可该死的，Stephen就不能稍微多那么一点点，就一点点对他的和他工作的理解？天知道他有多想现在就飙车到Stephen楼下然后把他按在墙上吻，扒下他的裤子，可Tony•Stark的骄傲和自负一再地阻止了他。他固执己见地抱怨着，却发现自己像从Stephen这片深海里被捞出的鱼一样，无比渴望回到有Stephen的日子。所以在国防部的颁奖礼后，当他在上车时被金发的记者拦下，发现眼前的女记者有着和Stephen很像的眼睛颜色时，他和她上了床，只是从头到尾，他脑子里都是Stephen的身影。

半夜清醒过来的时候，Tony觉得自己真是蠢毙了，他丢下还躺在床上的女记者，下楼洗完澡去了实验室。他把自己泡在地下室，折腾他的老爷车，反正离出发还很早，Pepper会帮他收拾残局。可是当离出发只有10分钟时，Pepper下楼告诉他，Stephen早上来过了宅子，解除了和他短暂的SI特别顾问的协约，还撞见了全身赤裸只裹了Tony衬衣的女记者——他觉得自己好像被从太空舱里甩出去，一下子喘不上来气。他这颗引以为傲的聪明脑袋在这种事情上真的是不能再蠢了。

“你应该跟他聊聊。”Pepper抿着嘴，追着Tony闪躲的视线，往常她不会过问Tony在感情上的任何事，她只负责将Tony用过、不再需要的垃圾清理掉。但以她对Tony的了解，Strange医生显然已经在Tony心里住下，清不走了。  
Tony知道Pepper是对的，他的骄傲和自尊是时候让道了，他决定从阿富汗的导弹演示回来之后就去找Stephen。

只是Tony没想到，他差点没能回得来。


End file.
